


Inside Spencer Reid's Apartment

by AlitheCambre



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Remy isnt actually in this, SpencerRemyLvr made me do it, but he's mentioned, i was not sober when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlitheCambre/pseuds/AlitheCambre
Summary: Derek sees the inside of Spencer's apartment for the first time and what he sees isn't exactly what he'd expected.





	Inside Spencer Reid's Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit, I don't remember writing this. I was under the influence when inspiration struck me. It's short and probably bad, but this might be a base for a larger story, we'll see. I hope you all enjoy!

Looking around, Derek wondered how he had been so oblivious before.

Sure, they had the rule to never profile each other but some things you couldn’t help but notice. 

Standing here- seeing the inside of Reid’s apartment- he wondered why he’d never seen it before.

The apartment belonged to Reid- that’s for sure- but Reid was apparently in a relationship  _ with another man. _

The first thing that he profiled were the shoes on the mat next to the entryway. Two sizes and styles- two distinct people. And they were both men. Reid’s shiny loafers contrasted with the slightly dirty steel toe boots in a way that was oddly harmonious. Derek snorted at himself and shook his head before moving on. Looking up, the next thing he saw was the kitchen area which opened into a large and homely living room. The kitchen was well kept despite Reid’s notorious lack of skills in the kitchen. 

A spice rack that was kept well-stocked with Cajun chilies and other flavourful blends took up the corner of the counter over the Lazy Susan. An overhanging pot rack with shiny master-chef cookware spoke of someone who loved to cook- obviously not Reid. In the living room, there were more signs of cohabitation. 

A long black trench coat lay draped over the back of the couch. Stacks of books lay on the coffee table next to a pair of reading glasses. A plain brown cardigan was draped over a cushioned chair that sat in between the bookshelf and the window. There wasn’t a large TV, only a medium sized screen with a modest sound system under it. They both preferred reading, clearly.

Through an open bedroom door Derek could see the corner of a king sized mattress covered in plain white sheets with a fluffy white comforter that was adjacent to the far wall where there was a antique vanity and wardrobe. 

The house screamed ‘ _ SPENCER REID AND HUSBAND LIVE HERE!’ _

“So Pretty Boy,” Derek called out.

“Huh?” Came the muffled response from the en-suite bathroom around the corner.

“What’s his name?” There was a pause.

“Remy. Remy LeBeau.” 

“He’s Cajun, I’m guessing.” Derek chuckled, eyeing the spice rack once more.

Spencer laughed a bit in return. “Yeah.”

“I’m glad you finally told me, Spencer,” Morgan made and effort to convey how serious he was through his tone. 

“Me too.” Reid replied. 

When the younger agent emerged from gathering the rest of his toiletries for his go bag, Derek couldn’t help but step forward and clasp his sweater-clad shoulder in affection, knowing that too much physical contact would not go over well but wanting to express himself somehow. Reid seemed to understand, allowing the touch with a smile, looking more relaxed than he had in months.

Derek couldn’t help but smile back. Suddenly, his smile turned teasing. “You know I have to meet him now, right? I need to know who my baby bro is married to, make sure his intentions are pure.”

Reid squawked, ducking as Morgan reached out to ruffle his hair. 

“ _ Intentions?! _ You- I can’t- What even- UGH!” He sputtered incoherently. Derek just turned away and laughed. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

 


End file.
